Boys, What To Do With Them
by DaNciNgLaDyBug
Summary: A certain hanyou is not happy about a certain date, a certain wolf, and even a certain idiot. What is a girl to do?


Author: DaNciNgLaDyBuG

Story: Inuyasha: Boys What to do With Them

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha… so don't go and get some lawyer to my front door knocking and saying I have failed to follow the copyright law, ne?

Summary: A certain hanyou is not happy about a certain date, a certain wolf, and even a certain idiot. What is a girl to do? InuKag

BOYS, WHAT TO DO WITH THEM

_

* * *

_

_ Boys, Boys, Boys… Can't leave with them, can't live without them._

_

* * *

_

"Where the hell do you think you're going, wench?"

I felt my body twitching at the sound of Inuyasha.

He had caught me… again.

"Inuyasha I-" I was cut off when I saw the glare of his eyes.

Those golden loops seem as though they

Had turned to amber red.

Trying to think of an excuse, I hadn't

Realize he had gotten behind me till I was lifted up by

Two strong hands, one below my middle back and the other below my knees.

I looked up to find how close his face was to mine,

We were but mere inches away.

"I said you're not going home, bitch." He said in annoyance.

I sigh as my forty-ninth (literally) attempts have failed… again.

I tried explaining to him the meaning of "date" because

Apparently there was no such entertainment invented in the feudal era.

A memory then flicker through my mind as I remember this early morning.

-oOo-

"Inuyasha, I promise Hojo I would not neglect my promise to

Go on a date with him tonight! You cannot stop me

From trying to continue my life!" I stomp

My right foot three times- as what I do often when I am pissed off

At a certain hanyou- and fold my arms with a "humph."

"Wretch… have you forgotten **WHO** was it that ruin

The shikon no tama? Have you forgotten **WHO** it was

That volunteer in helping to complete the

Shikon no tama? **HAVE YOU**?"

Inuyasha bolded his words to state who's at fault.

I was appalled to know he had blamed me for the shikon no tama.

But no matter how right he is, he cannot stop me- like

He has for the past several promises to have a date with Hojo.

"Which would you choose, Inuyasha? The stinking crow

To digest the shikon no tama or would **YOU** rather

Have me kill that crow?" I spoke in equal tension as he had

And I had to admit to myself that that was

A good comeback.

"Wretch… I warn you, I will not let you go down that well."

He said it sternly. If I hadn't known him so well,

I would've been scared but in this case I am not.

"Kagome- chan, what is this so called 'date' you're are talking about?"

Both Inuyasha and I were too caught up in the moment to realize

Sango and Miroku were hiding in the bush.

"Feh, probably another 'test' or something." I cringed

At Inuyasha's remark. I had not realize

That they had not known what a date was.

Pausing momentarily, trying to find the right explanation, I was at lost.

"I guess…" I pause again, and then continued,

"It is… a day which you planned with the one you…

Like… and then you spend time with them." Was that clear?

I look at Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha's expression and decide that they still

Are clueless to what "date" means. I feel as if I'm teaching third graders.

"A day that is planned out to spend time with the one you like."

Was that clearer?

I look at their expressions again. Sango looked shock,

Miroku looked mischievous, and Inuyasha… well you could never read

His expression clearly but I could've sworn there was a hint of jealousy in them.

"So who's the guy?" Sango asked bluntly.

"The hobo guy." I glared over at Inuyasha.

"His name is Hojo." I corrected and heard him say his most famous phrase,

"Feh,"

"So, you like him." I shot Miroku a glance. It wasn't a question

But a statement. I have never thought if I like Hojo or not,

It's true that he often buy me gifts and care deeply for my health,

But liking him? I had not thought about that once. I gesture an "I don't know" with my shoulder and heard Inuyasha snort.

"But Kagome-chan, did you not say that a date is a day you plan with someone you like?"

Miroku repeated my words. I shudder at my false and try to correct it.

"Well… it could also mean that that person would like to get to know you more." I felt

Relief when Miroku and Sango brought it.

"How do you feel about this, Inuyasha?" Sango ask and we all turn

Our attention to Inuyasha. I was a bit relieved that the question was not on me anymore

And I would get the chance to see what Inuyasha thought about it.

"Feh, I don't care what that hobo guy and the wretch do but that don't mean

I'm letting her go. We still need to find the shikon no tama." He looked away

And folded his arms and tuck his hands into the sleeve. Somehow,

His response had not surprised me one bit.

It was still early in the morning and I had excuse myself from

Everyone. After excusing myself, I

Walk toward the well, thinking no one would follow,

And just when I reach the well- Inuyasha land before me and glare deeply.

"You are not leaving." He said with confidence. My first attempt had

Gone unsuccessful.

-oOo-

And I continue to make several more attempts. Yet, here

I am, in Inuyasha's arm, being hauled back to the tent.

I look at my broken watch, which had suffered greatly

From our previous fight with the youkai, and was sad that the date

With Hojo is in less than an hour.

And I still have to bathe and ready myself.

I look up at Inuyasha, and plead with my eyes. Giving him

My famous puppy dog eyes. How ironic, I had mention dog.

"Save it. It won't work on me." I frown at his statement.

And I did the only thing that would make Inuyasha follow my every demand.

I cry.

I watch him as he sniff the air and smell my tears.

Quickly, averting his eyes to me, he watches with an appalled expression and try to look away.

In an attempt to gain more control, I explode in a dramatic cry.

"Why are you so cruel to me, Inuyasha?" I sniffle after my cry and wait to see

His expression. I watched as he opened his mouth, pause then close his mouth again.

He had overcome my second degree of mercy… I smile mischievously as I put my

Third degree out into play.

"Why do you hate me so much?" I cry out more.

It was a success. He hated when I assume he hates me. It always works.

I look into the bone eaters well, watching the endless bottom that

Drapes in darkness and several bones.

I lifted one of my legs up to seat myself in the best position to jump

Into the well. Before leaving, I watch Inuyasha's expression.

Though he was still mad that I have attempted such cruel degree, I felt as

If he was feeling desperate.

Then I jump.

-oOo-

I had passed through the well several times that I am use to the landing.

Slowly lifting my weight up, I patted the dirt off of my bottom and climb the ladder,

Which mama had insisted in installing it there.

Finally making through the long ladders, I open the mini shrine door and look around- making sure I had not been caught by Hojo like last time.

Sometimes I wonder about him, was he naïve or was he just putting on a play, pretending all is well.

Not a single one was in sight, I ran to the house to prepare my bath. Just as I had opened the door, I pause in shock. Hojo had arrived early.

"Hoy, sister." Sota waved as he seated himself near Hojo.

"My, oh my, I was just about to tell Hojo that you had to run a little errand." Mama winked her left eye and I sigh in relief.

"Hello there, Kagome. I'm sorry if I came in at the wrong time." Hojo got out of his spot and walk up to me with his hand behind his back.

"Here. I got these for you. It helps your arthritis. Make sure you sleep with it every night." He handed me a memory foam and he pull out another gift, "and these are for you throat. Your Grandpa said that you have a soar throat."

I try to hold my temper down, listening to all the excuse my grandpa has given.

"Arigato, Hojo-kun. I just have to get ready and I'll be down in a few minutes." Watching him nod, I walk up the stairs to my room.

Letting out a very long sigh, I drop the gifts to the ground and aim for the bathroom.

I was rather upset with the facts that I won't be able to take a nice bath after all. Maybe a quick shower will do.

Finally walking out of my room, I look in the mirror for one last check up. I am wearing the long silver beaded skirt, a white pink tank top with a pink over shirt. Being satisfy with my fashion, I smile and walk down the stairs.

After saying a goodbye to my family, I walk down the long concrete stairs with Hojo to my left.

-oOo-

The date has gone rather fantastic. I had not been interrupted by the thoughts of Inuyasha at all.

"So how'd you like the movie so far?" Hojo spoke up.

"Oh my, it was really good. I had not expected Naru- sama and Kuno- kun to fall in love."

We stop as we had reached the front of my door.

"I had a great time, Kagome- chan. Maybe we can do it again." Hojo place his right hand behind his head, I wonder if he was nervous.

"That sounds great, Hojo- kun. I would love to again." I held both of my hands to the front, making a V with it.

"Kagome-chan… can I… can I… can I kiss you?" I was shock that he had asked me but I nodded my head anyway.

We inch forward a slightly bit and he place a peck on my lips.

I blush and look away.

"Good night, Hojo-kun. And thank you for a wonderful date." I waved good bye and enter my house while I devour myself into the pitch dark room.

I am guessing everyone is asleep.

I slowly lean back to the door and let a long sigh out.

I should not be feeling guilty at the moment, but I did. I had kissed someone else.

But why couldn't I? I am single and I have every right to do as I please.

But I still couldn't help but feel a little guilty.

I sigh again and walk to the stair case but I suddenly stop as I felt a warm hand gripping my wrist. In surprise I turn around, preparing for a long scream till the other hand covered my mouth.

The shadow approach closer as my pupil tries to adjust to the dark.

I sigh in relief that it had been familiar eyes.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" I question with a quizzically look.

He let go of my wrist and walk to my room, I slowly follow behind. I watched as his posture was still, only his legs move in a straight line as if he had known clearly where my room is by photo graphic memory. Although, not surprise that he does- since he's been there often.

I gently close the door, trying to not make a noise to wake up my family, and took a seat next to Inuyasha, which he seated Indian style on my bed, his back was to the wall.

We sat in silence till I watch him sniff the air and let out a growl.

Not knowing why, I just sat still. He leaned forward till we were but an inch away.

"You stink." I shudder uncontrollably by his statement. But I had said nothing, waiting for him to continue.

"You stink, bitch." He repeated. I was close to osuwari him but I held back my effort with a tear.

"How dare you let him touch you?" I heard him growl.

"What are you talking about? He didn't touch me." I pause to think, trying to remember if we had hold hands or something. Nope. We had walk side by side but not holding hands.

"Are you lying to me, bitch? I saw you two…" I waited for him to continue but he had not. Instead he looks away sullenly.

"What the hell is wrong with you, bitch." he muffled out.

"What is wrong with me? Are you kidding me? **YOU'RE** the one that is wrong. **YOU'RE** the one that try to stop me from going on a date. **YOU'RE** the one that said I stink. **YOU'RE** the one that is wrong!" I had it. He is being absolutely unfair.

"**ME! YOU'RE** the one that had let him kiss **YOU**!" I backed in an offense. He had watched us kiss? But it wasn't even a kiss. It was a peck. A small peck.

"Are you mad! It's not a big deal!" I scorn back trying to defend myself.

"Not a big deal! Not a big deal! How could you say that!" I watch his eyes, glowing with hurt. Had I done something wrong? Certainly not. He is just overreacting.

"IT IS NOT A BIG DEAL." I said again.

"Fine! Why don't you go ahead and kiss every one you see?" He said sarcastically.

In a defense, I said the only thing I could think of. "In fact, I will!"

I watch as he growl and left my room through the window. Seconds later, it had just registered to my mind what I had said.

I couldn't just let him win. Why couldn't I? He does it.

I sigh as I remember his recent visit with Kikyo. It had hurt to see that he still love her.

"Fine, Inuyasha. If that's how you want to play it, let the game begin." I muttered to myself and took a long note on my plan for revenge before I have to go back to the feudal era.

* * *

**AN: Okay so I haven't updated my chappie 7 from Everything There Is To Know About You from Sailormoon. Sadly... I**

** have a huge writers block. Although, I did made it half way... I have not added any plot to it... somehow there should be one... **

**I just couldn't think of one yet. If you could help, please email me or comment or what ever you do to help. Arigato. In the **

**mean time, you could read this one. I am only planning to make this three, four or five chappie long, so no worries. Again... **

**Gomen ne minna (all 147 reviewers and others who plan on killing me for not updating chappie 7)**


End file.
